Lara X Twilight 3: Sum Planning
Here is the great story, m80's: Zee story (Dixmor Academy, Texas, US) (They are all alone in a classroom) Twilight: Hey, Lara. Lara: Hi! Twi: Omg, you're just so adorable! *She hugs Lara tightly and pets her* Lara: Mmmmm... Thanks. *Purrs* Twi: *Smothers her face in her boobs* So, we finished up Katherine good last time, eh? She better remember the wrath of those who cross or betray our Father. Lara: *Puts her face out* Yeah, we sure did. *Purrs more as Twilight pets her* Think she could make the same mistake again? Twi: Oooo, no! If she does, she is so dead, I swear to god, man! *Hugs Lara tighter* Lara: Mmm, yeah. *She kisses Twi's cheek as Twilight begins to make out with Lara* Twi: *Pushes Lara against a desk and kisser her more* I love you so much, my little noodle. Lara: *Plays with Twi's hair* I love ya more. Twi: Great. But I think I love ya more. *Holds Lara close* Ummm... Lara: Yea? Twi: Have you realised how that midget Italian girl keeps staring at us lately? I hope she hasn't found out anything suspicious about us concerning Kate. Otherwise, that little spaghetti bad gurl will get it. *Pets Lara* Lara: Oh, yeas, she better not! Our Master will send us to deal with her violently, if she does. Twi: Damn, right, hehe. *Pets Lara more* Lara: Ummm... Can you? Twi: What? Lara: Ummm, rub my ass, pls? I wanna feel good and relaxed? :3 Twi: Of course, you little naughty girl. :2 *Kisses her and starts rubbing her butt* Lara: Aaaahhh, umm, can I get on the table and u do it, pls? Twi: Of course! (*Lara gets her fat ass on the table with elbows and knees on it and lets her ass be in the air as Twi begins to stroke it*) Lara: *Purrs* Mmmmm... Yeah. <3 Twi: *Rubs her butt more and kisses it* Its so round and nice. *Rubs it more* Lara: Mmmmmmm, so nice. *Blushes like all hell* Twilight: *Pets her ass more and begins to put one her little shoes off one foot* Hope you don't mind. Lara: *Blushes* Nope, not at all. :) (*Twi also gets her sock off and begins to lick her foot, tickling it afterwards*) Hehehehehehihi! Stahp it, sis. Twi: *Tickles it some more* It's so cute. *Licks it for one last time and puts her sock back on* There, I've stopped tickling it. *Lara moves a little as she smiles and purrs* Lara: You're so good at making me purr, Twi. I love ya. Twi: I know, you little weasel. Hehe. *She strokes her butt more and after a while pulls her pants up* Oooh, what have you been hiding here, blondy? Hehehe, nice. *She rubs Lara's ass on her white panties* Lara: *Purrs more and begins to moan* Oooo, yes! Rub more! Twilight: *Rubs her fat ass more and kisses it. She pets her ass more* Such a nice bottom and such nice panties. *Puts her pants back down* But they need cover up, eh? Lara: *Faints* Oo, yeah, they do. Twi: Only I am allowed to look or touch your ass, ya little cutie. Right? (Lara: Mhm.) *Pets her ass more* You're such a good, loyal and obedient girl, if I may say so. Lara: *Blushes and smiles* Yes, I am. Twi: Hey, can I rub and satisfy your rear end if I sit down? Lara: Shore, man. *She gets down from the desk and as Twi gets outside of class to sit on a bench, Lara lays over her knees and Twi begins to play with her ass there and pet it* Twi: Its' so cuddly, squishy and adorable. ;3 *Kisses her butt* Lara: T-thx. *Blushes and moans* (*Twilight puts down her pants again and spanks her*) Lara: Aaach! So good... Mmmm... Twi: I knew you'd like it. You're a bad gurl after all. Lara: Yeah, sure. But I've been a good girl all this time. Twi: Yeah, you're right. *Pets her panties more and strokes her ass, nicely* Lara: *Purrs more with satisfaction* Mmmmm, feel so great. Twi: *Rubs her ass more, kisses it, spanks it two times and puts her pants back on* It needs cover. Lara: Hey, can we plan on torture that French nazi girl more or whatever she is since she refuses to worship and please our Lord when she comes back? Twi: *Petting her ass* Sure, but she has been sick for so long, I doubt she will be coming back anytime soon. Lara: But, look, what about that Italian noodle that is so disrespectful! *Points at the Italian girl (who's name is actually Tania) who is standing metres away from them with her back towards them at some classroom* Twi: *Spanks Lara* Good idea! *Lara meeps a little, but she lets Lara go off of her and calmly starts walking to Tania* Tania: (*Grabbed and turned around by Twi*) Hey, wt-(Twi: You disobeyed our lord! *She punches her in the face with a boxing hook (wrestling move of Big Show) and after she falls to the ground, out cold, Lara and Twi drag her into the empty classroom*) Twi: Wake up, slut! *Slaps Tania as she begins to get un-knocked out* Tania: Hey, what do you-(Lara: *Kicks her* Quite! Twi, u know the drill for this fuck.) Twi: Of course! *Twilight grabs the end of a table and puts her butt up. Lara grabs Tania's face who is yelling and begging to be let go and shoves it into Twi's ass and rubs it in her jeans* Lara: Die, die! Nobody messes with our lord! *Continues to rub her face in Twi's nice, sexy, juicy and fat butt and as she does, Twilight puts her legs and knees against the back of Tania's head, making her trapped there in her fat butt. Lara lets her face go since it she is forced to be on her knees and have her head in Twi's jeany ass* Twilight: If you want to be free of us, Tanya or whatever your name is, you will have to kiss my butt. *Squeezes her face deeper in it with her feet* Tania: *Begins to tear up and sob* Why.. why are you doing this? *Cries and tries to get out of Twi's ass, but can't* Lara: *Hits Tania's head* Y'know EXACTLY why we're doing this. You refused to work and worship our lord. Now you're paying the price! Tania: *Cries more* I'm sorry. Twilight: That doesn't help here, sis. You need to kiss and maybe even lick my smexy, beautiful, ass. Lara: JUST DO IT! Tania: (*Twi squishes her face deeper into her ass with her feet as Tania sobs*) Fine! Fine! Will you let me go then? Lara: Sure. Now do it! Our Lard demands it. Tania: *After some long breathing, she kissed Twi's ass, twice. Twilight let her go off but kicked her away with her feet after it and Lara kicks her on the ground (It looked exactly like if WWE's Naomi gave someone a stinkface). Tania cries on the floor* Lara: Don't cry, lil one, you survived. Twilight: Yeah. You should be proud and honoured that you got the chance to kiss and feel my butt. Most people don't. Lara: *As Tania is still crying on the floor* Yeah, ungrateful kunt. *Kicks Tania in the stomach hard* Tania: No! Not there! *Holds her belly tight* I'm sorry... Twi: Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Jeez. Lara: Shall we go now, hun? Tania: *Continues crying on the floor as Twi gives her one hard kick to the head to knock her out* Twilight: Sure. I bet you wanna feel and kiss my as too, eh? Heheh. Lara: *Blushes* Sure. Twi: Gr8. Let's go then and leave this bish here (they leave the classroom to go to the toilet). Sequel Will cum up soon, butt will probably create the next part of the girls' hunt next. Category:Lara X Twilight Category:Fan fics